Shoes and apparel that have luminous lights disposed in them are largely used by children and adults. These shoes and apparel may be used for safety reasons, for example, while running outside at night. These shoes and apparel might also have a decorative aspect to them. In shoes and apparel that are currently available, however, consumers are unable to control the color of the lights, and the frequency with which the lights flash. Further, these shoes which have lights that blink when a person walks, jumps or runs can easily drain the battery placed within the shoes. These batteries are non-rechargeable, and at times, hard to replace. Further, shoes or apparel that are able to track fitness details during a workout, such as the distance traveled during a run, or the calories burned during the run cannot be measured by the shoes/apparel itself. While there may be other fitness devices that are capable of performing such functionalities, these fitness devices need to be separately worn.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative fitness apparatuses that are able to activate desired colors and lighting patterns displayed on the shoe and apparel, and at the same time track various fitness details.